


Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

by morning_coffee



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Drabble Sequence, Extra Treat, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: A series of five (+ one) morning afters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_milky_way](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/gifts).



> It doesn't quite follow your prompt, the_milky_way, (no one wakes up with a ring on their finger, sorry!) but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :)

 

 

I.

Sunday morning, and the E.D. is only starting to calm down from a bus accident downtown last night.

Will's shift won't be over before noon. Still six and a half hours to go. He has no idea how he's going to make it, ready to fall asleep on the spot. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Maggie approach him with another patient file and braces himself.

Suddenly Connor's there, holding out a styrofoam cup of steaming coffee to him. 

"You look like you could use that," Connor says with a smile. Their fingers brush when Will takes it.

 

II.

Will wakes up with a groan, hiding his face in the soft cushion of the couch. There's a headache pounding behind his eyes, and the hangover makes his stomach lurch. 

When he's gathered enough strength to sit up, he watches Connor staggering down the corridor with all the grace and posture of a starving zombie. Will's eyes dart to the hickey at his neck, trying to recall if it was there yesterday. He can't remember how the casual invitation for after-work drinks lead to — _this_. 

"Some night, eh?" he asks, fishing for information, but Connor only grunts in response. 

 

III.

The view from the rooftop is spectacular, especially in the early hours of morning when it's still dark and Chicago is a vast sea of lights. 

It figures that he'd find Connor up here, tux jacket thrown over the railing and his bowtie loosened. Will can't begrudge him the escape – no one likes fundraisers, and Connor's spent all night evading his father.

He offers a tight smile when Will approaches. Neither of them speaks, time stretching in the stillness of night until Will breaks the silence. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home."

Connor hesitates, then nods. "Okay."

 

IV.

Connor's bed is more comfortable than his couch — though maybe Will's assessment isn't objective because the bed has Connor in it and his body is currently pressing Will into the mattress. Firm fingers wrap around his wrists and hold him down as Connor lazily moves against him, making their cocks slide together with a frustrating lack of urgency, like he has all the time in the world.

"I fucking hate you," Will grates out between clenched teeth.

Connor's laugh is rich like black coffee. "Evidence suggests the contrary," he smugly points out, and at last picks up the pace.

 

V.

"Just let me out over here." They're about a block away from the hospital. Will gathers it's a safe enough distance.

Connor gives him an odd look. "Or I could let you out right at the hospital. Seeing as I'm headed there anyway."

"You really want the entire E.D. staff gossiping about us?"

"I'm _pretty_ sure they've been gossiping about us since I came to work with a hickey that morning after we were at Molly's." He raises an eyebrow, like a challenge that he knows Will won't be able to resist. 

Will feigns nonchalance. "Whatever. It's your reputation, man."

 

VI.

"So, is it serious? Connor and you?" Natalie asks, sliding up beside him on the rooftop with two coffees.

Will shrugs. He remembers Connor demonstratively pulling him into a kiss in front of everyone before disappearing into the elevator, remembers Connor burning his thumb when he cooked dinner last night and how his eyes had gone wide and dark when Will had sucked the digit into his mouth and lapped at it, remembers Connor's bed hair sticking up to all sides in the morning.

"Probably more serious than I thought," he admits, and realizes that he doesn't mind at all.

End.


End file.
